Survival of the Smartest
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: I've seen a lot of people fantasize about games becoming real. But I don't think they ever realised what would really happen...
1. Chapter 1 - Spawn

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT

A/N: So, this is a kind of experimental story, as I'm not sure if it's going to work or not. The reason I'm writing it is because I have complete and utter writer's block on More of the Same :( I need more ideas for that one, and they're just not coming right now, so I'm going to try this.

Chapter One – Spawn

I've seen many, many people fantasize about games being real. There are videos about it all over Youtube, stories on FanFiction, comics all over the internet. I don't think they really anticipated this though...

I was walking home from school, bag heavy with homework. Physics, Computing and Englsih. What fun. I reached my house, opened the front door, and walked inside. There were stairs leading up to my left, with a corridor going right. The door right in front of me led into the kitchen. I dumped my bag underneath the stairs, and went down the corridor, into my room.

My name's Daniel, I'm fifteen, and I have no life. My exams went to shit last years, and as soon as I can, I'm leaving school. My parents don't want me to, but hey! It's my choice! Anyway, I'm probably going to end up with some crappy job for the rest of my days after that.

I sat down at my computer, switching the tower on. It whirred to life, as my monitor turned on, and started within fifteen seconds. I had saved ALL of my money for this beauty, and it worked amazingly. I opened Skype, and sure enough, Lauren was already online.

NO, she's not my girlfriend. Not even slightly. We just hang out a lot.

The call came, and I answered it, opening the FTB launcher as I did so. Most people play vanilla Minecraft, no mods or anything. But, oh no, not us. We're such geeks, and play modded minecraft ALL THE TIME.

"Hey, you ready to start over?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun" I answered as the title screen opened. We had recently found a new modpack, and wanted to try some of the mods that were in it. We had searched for a good server online, even having to apply on a forum, but eventually we got there. Hopefully, if it was a whitelisted server there wouldn't be any griefers...

I clicked on Multiplayer, double-clicked on the server, everything went black...

...

"Ohhh...what was that..? Lauren? You still there?" I opened my eyes and raised my head slowly, to find...blocks. Lots of them.

"Daniel! What...? Oh. Ho-ly shit" She said in awe.

"Yeah...you said it"

In front of us, all around us was Minecraft. Everything was made of blocks, and we were in it.

"This has to be a dream..." Experimentally, I tried to pinch myself with my blocky hand, and found I couldn't.

"Here" She said, and punched me lightly.

"Ow!...Uh-oh..." I muttered.

"Okay...so this isn't a dream...what happens now? Where is everyone else? If everyone in the world got put into this...thing, will we have to teach them how to survive?" She started panicking, running up a small hill and looking frantically around for other players.

"Lauren, calm it. We'll have to find out as we go along. We can't be the only ones here, but we can't do everything ourselves. I think we must be on the server we just logged into, so we have to do what we do best" I explained.

"Right...let's punch some trees..."

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Sweet Hovel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT

A/N: Well, first thank you to the guest that complimented my writing, I didn't think it was that good, but thanks anyway! :) Second, thanks to red the lugia for his review, and a small request that gave me an idea. Eventually I'll have Daniel and Laura meet up with a faction, and they'll ally with it. I think it will comprise of two people, so if you want your minecraft character in it, PM me!

Chapter Two – Home Sweet Hovel

Wierdly enough, punching wood didn't hurt, and trees floated mysteriously, even though we still were talking, it felt so real! I knew it had to be a simulation of some sort though, there was no way it could have become reality...

We had spawned on the edge of a thick oak wood, that led straight up a mountain. When you backed away, all you saw was green, but usually in Minecraft you ddin't get forests spawning _on_ mountains. In front of this mountain was a vast plain, with sheep and horses dotted across it. We couldn't see any further than that, but we though there might a desert to the far left.

We hadn't really been keeping checks on how much wood we had, but we got a surprise soon after. I tried to consciously just look down to see how many logs I had, and it was there.

"Ah!" I shouted, quite surprised that I could see this.

"What is it?" Lauren poked her head out of the forest.

"Try looking down" I said, and her eyes widened as she did so.

"Wow...does that mean...?"

The question wasn't left unanswered for long, as we tried to think about seeing our inventory, and everything popped up. Armour, crafting, inventory space, hotbar, and page after page of items from NEI.

"This just gets wierder and wierder..." I said, flipping through the pages just by thinking about it.

"I didn't know it could _get _anywierder!" Lauren said sarcastically, and I chuckled.

"Yep, you said it" I made a crafting table, being able to move the items around in my inventory with my mind, apparently. I found we could do anything, it was just like using the controls. You want to open the crafting table? You can. You want to craft a wooden pickaxe? You can.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" I said, digging underground to get some stone.

"We might have to, we have no idea how long this is going to last" Lauren replied, making her own pick and following me down the tunnel.

"Oh for god's sake! Who inventerd this stuff?" I said in frustration, as I came across some Amber bearing stone. "You have to dig it up with an iron pick, it fills up your inventory, and is only used for one mod!"

"Calm down" Lauren laughed. "All you have to do is dig around it"

"Agh! But it's so annoying!" I huffed and dug around it, finding coal quickly. Then we heard a horribly familliar sound from above.

_Hiss_.

Oh no.

"Did you bring the crafting table with you?" I whispered to Lauren.

"No, I thought we'd just come back out and make some tools" She replied quietly.

"Should we fight it?" Neither of us were amazing at fighting mobs, and didn't have enough hunger to restore health.

"Maybe not...I don't want to find out what happens if we die in this"

"We can't just leave it up there! We'll need to go back up to the surface at some point, to get some food" I said urgently.

"Alright, we'll fight it. Together" I nodded.

I quickly made a new crafting table, and we made a stone sword each.

"On three" I said. "One...two...THREE!" We leapt out of the hole, to find there was not one, but two creepers. I quickly dispatched mine, hitting it twice before it fell backwards into the hole, killing itself. Lauren's was more persistent though, and came close to blowing up before she killed it.

Both of us were breathing heavily, and our hunger bars had only depleted further.

"What difficulty do you think this is on? Will we die of hunger?" Lauren asked shakily.

"I don't know, but it isn't Easy, that's for sure" I picked up the crafting table, looking around for any more mobs. It was close to night, and we still had no food. Luckily, the trees we had cut down earlier had slowly decayed, and I found four apples on the ground. "This should keep us going for now" I gave two of them to her, before we descended back into the hole, closing it up with dirt behind us.

Then, we waited for day...

Another, slightly longer chapter, but I hope you like it! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Mining

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT

A/N: Wahey! So I finally updated MOTS, there's only one week until school, and one day until I start my job doing KP in a restaurant. This means the updates will slow down :( But at least my writer's block is gone (for now)

Chapter Three – Mining

While we were waiting for the night to pass we decided to start mining.. There was no use in just sitting here listening to the mobs. But before we went anywhere we had to get the proper tools for it. Thankfully I had enough wood to get started in Tinker's Construct, and made the necessary benches and pattern chest.

"I remember the first time we found this mod and were so excited about it we didn't do anything else for aaages!" I laughed.

"Ahh, brings me back to the good old Tekkit Classic days" Lauren replied. (Note: Anyone who's been through the eras of modded minecraft will know what I'm talking about).

She was digging out our hovel right now, gathering a lot more stone. She chucked it to me, and I made us each a couple of stone picks, a sword, and a shovel. Then we started digging downwards in a corner in a stairway pattern, placing down torches that we had made using the coal that Lauren mined up.

We came across several ores as we dug further down; copper, tin, more coal, and vinteum.

"This is one of the only problems...there's no iron because there are SO MANY ORES!" I said angrily.

"Ahahaha, calm down, we'll come across some sooner or lat- WOAH!" Her voice echoed as we dug into the top of a deep black chasm.

"Well there's definitely going to be some iron down there" I chuckled. "The only problem is getting down...oh, well, I think we'd better get back up to the surface, it's probably daytime and we need food"

"Right" Lauren replied, glancing once more into the abyss before following me back up the stone stairs. At the top I quickly made a few chests, so we had room for the ores, jems, stone, and whatever else we had collected. Then, I broke through the dirt and out into the daylight.

"Ahh...right, I'm gonna go and find some animals to slaughter" Lauren said, and I laughed at her wording.

"Yeah all right, I'll start on a proper house" I went back into our hovel, made an axe, and started chopping trees.

"Just as an experiment...can you still hear me?" Lauren asked.

"Umm...yeah..." I said uncertainly, not sure why she asked.

"Because I'm on the other side of that mountain"

Oh, that's why.

"Argh! I still can't get used to this! I mean, yeah, it's just same old modded minecraft, but we're in it! How did this happen? Where's everyone else? So many questions!" I said in frustration.

"Yeah, we should go exploring when we have the resources, and get some answers" Lauren said.

"Yeah, we'll need some sort of transport method, power, but ore doubling is the first priority" I sorted through these things in my head.

"Hmm...power'll be easy enough...but transport? How would we do that?"

"I don't know yet..we'd have to take all of our items with us, so...I'm not sure" I thought about it for a while, cutting down ever more trees. Then, with the area I cleared out I starting placing foundations. "Got much food yet?"

"Even better, I found a small village with a Tinker's hut in it, and with the wheat they had on their farms I'm leading back some cows and sheep. Oh, and I got some carrots as well"

"Brilliant! Now we can get a proper farm set up, and make better tools with the loot!" This would boost our progress by quite a lot.

"Yep, so make a small enclosure for the animals before I get back would you?" She asked.

"Sure" I took some of the wood I collected, made it into sticks, fences following soon after. I put them down in a flat area, 6x6, putting a dirt block right next to the fences on the outside, and one at least one block away from all the fences on the inside. This way, Lauren and the animals would be able to jump in easily, but only she would be able to get back out.

I soon saw Lauren slowly descending the hill with the animals following. I continued my work on the house as she led them inside the holding pen before jumping back out.

"Nice work on the house" She complimented, and I nodded.

"Same old, same old" I laughed. I was generally quite good at building, though not exceptional.

"Oh and you'll want to take a look at this" She chucked an item to me.

An obsidian pickaxe head.

"Well that just made my life a whole lot easier!"

So, SOTS chapters are going to be about half of MOTS chapters simply because I prefer writing MOTS, and there isn't going to be much to write about in this fic. And yet, a Guest gave me this compliment:

So far, this story has brilliant writing and good expressionism in this uncommon situation. Keep up with the good work!

This guy sounds professional, so thank you! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Deeper

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT

A/N: Oh my...since school started, everything has just ground to a halt hasn't it? I haven't seen updates from any other fics yet, and my own updates have slowed down sooo much. Until I get used to the new MASSIVE lots of homework that I'm getting expect them to stay like that. Along with my Youtube Channel and the pressure of wanting to make at least one video a week...yep, everything is practically at a standstill. On the bright side I'm doing any work in restaurants any more! Or is that a bad thing...?

Chapter Four – Deeper

I immediately went to work making a pickaxe out of the best stuff that Lauren had found in the village: obsidian head, paper binding, and a blue slime tool rod. Then I handed it back to Lauren.

"Only makes sense, you found the stuff for it" I explained.

"And what's the downside?" She asked suspiciously.

"You're going down into that ravine" I replied.

"Oh. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It depends if you like heights and jumping into small bodies of water or not" I said off-handedly. There was silence for a few brief moments before I heard the pop of the item coming into my inventory. I then quickly chucked all my building materials into a chest, leaving torches, dirt, tools, bread from the wheat Lauren had gathered at the village, and some wood. I made some ladders before going back down into our mine, and Lauren followed.

I readied myself to jump before she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just...don't die okay? We don't know what'll happen if you do"

"I'll be fine" I reassured her, before taking the leap. I had noticed the water when we'd first found the ravine, just a small pool at the bottom. Nearly all the rest of the floor was covered in lava, and the water had created quite a lot of obsidian. I landed with a small splash in the water, no damage taken.

"I'm good!" I shouted back up to Lauren.

"Thank god! Now build the ladders so we can get up and down!" She shouted back, her voice echoing around the chasm.

I climbed up onto the obsidian, before building all the way back to the stairs we dug out.

"Okay, I'll start mining all this stuff out, we'll definitely get iron from this. You could make a farm, and see if you can get some more animals so we actually have a food source" I said, and she nodded before climbing out of the mine.

I descended back into the ravine, taking notice of the monsters that had spawned. There were a couple of skeletons, another creeper...and an enderman. He would be a problem; I didn't have any armour, and my sword wasn't great, but as long as I didn't look at him, I would be fine.

Then a screeching noise began filling my ears...

Again, short chapters, but I'd much rather update MOTS, this is a secondary story right now. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 - Exploration

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT

A/N: Ok, so there's now a BIG gap before I get any more homework, so there's lots of time to write. But, I am going to keep these chapters shortish, because there's not that much to write about, and I want to keep updating regularly. Also, I completely deleted and have remade Mew's Child.

Chapter Five – Exploration

The howls of the Enderman filled my ears as I began running. There was some water at the end of the ravine, if I could just get to it...

Suddenly it teleported right in front of me, and I immediately took a swipe at it with my sword. It took some damage before teleporting away again. I kept running and managed to quicky jump into the small pool. And then of course the stupid mob teleported in next to me, taking even more damage. I took one final stab, and it was down. No enderpearl though; shane.

Just then I heard a hissing from right behind me, before an explosion threw me out of the water and back onto the obsidian. I quickly got back up and looked around; I would have to be more careful my health was less than half. I ate some bread before continuing on...

...

About what felt like an hour later, I started back up the stone staircase we had dug, back towards the surface. I reached the surface, breathing in sweet fresh air once again. Wierdly enough though, I didn't feel tired. Not even slightly. Just a bit hungry. I ate another bit of bread, and took a look around. Lauren had built up the house a bit more, so we now had walls and a roof, and she appeared to have moved our chests, Tinker's Construct stuff, and everything else into it. She was currently at the farm, tending to some animals; sheep, and chickens.

"How long'd it take for you to get those over here?" I asked, wandering over.

"As long as it took you to get back up to the surface" She replied. "How'd it go?" She turned to me.

"Very well, we've got a lot of different materials now, we just need a good way to melt them all down"

"Smeltery?" She queried.

"Oh yes"

...

Five minutes later we were trekking through the woods, with about four stone shovels each. I had emptied my inventory of all the minerals, jewels and ores I had collected, and now we needed to find sand and clay, as I had found enough gravel underground.

We decided to travel away from the mountain this time, and soon enough we found a shallow, wide river with lots of clay in. We dug a lot of it up, getting three stacks each, before continuing forward to get sand. Digging up sand from underwater was tedious and not very productive, so we needed a desert.

We walked further and further from our base, making sure to travel in roughly a straight line so we didn't get lost. We went through a jungle, a savannah, and finally there it was. Oodles and oodles of sand, just waiting to be dug up.

"Right! Let's get started!"

...

Half an hour later, we each had five stacks of sand. We needed that much for glass, grout, and coke oven bricks. With a coke oven I could make really efficient fuels to get us started on power.

Yeah, I'm gonna keep the chapters of this story short, because there's not really much to write about if you know what I mean. And I want to be known for making the first successful Minecraft fic out there :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Tools

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: I actually have nothing to say. Absolutely nothing.

Chapter Six – Tools

We easily found our way back to base, just making sure we went through the same biomes again, then seeing the partially built house. First item on the agenda; finish base. I set about chopping down many, many, many trees, dug up a load of stone, and then replanted a lot of saplings. And over time, I built it up and outwards, and our new base formed.

I can't exactly describe it, but it was big, two storeys high, one deep (basement), and hadn't been seperated into rooms. All the time that I had been building, Lauren had been improving our farms, making seperate ones for each type of seeds and whatnot. Now it looked like we were hardcore farmers, but that was definitely not our goal. But now we had the resources to make machines and proper tools.

I had left the grout cooking, and now it was done; all four stacks of it. I made some bricks, a controller, three faucets, drains and tanks, two casting basins and one casting table. Then I assembled it in the basement, three blocks high not including the nine that were flush with the ground, and the drains were one block up from the floor.

Then I set about melting down the most important metals that I had collected; iron, copper, aluminium, gold and tin. I made some aluminium brass, and made casts of each part that I could make through Tinker's Construct. It was a long and repetitive process, but I eventually got there.

"Having fun down there?" Lauren called down the stairwell.

"Oh yeah, just great!" I responded, wiping sweat from my brow. "Wierdly enough I can actually feel the heat coming from this thing, so let's be thankful we didn't spawn in a snow biome!"

"You'd keep me warm!" She shouted back, and I blanched. Either she meant that as a joke or...no, it was a joke.

I casted out some blocks of each mineral before coming back upstairs where I found Lauren sorting the chests.

"Alright, I'm gonna start on Thermal Expansion and get an auto-ore-processing system up and running. How much coal have we got?" I asked.

"Uhh..three stacks" She answered.

"Alright, make a coke oven and smelt a stack of it so we have some good fuel. Once I make this, we're making some proper tools and going mining"

"Okay, should I make a diamond pick out of the few diamonds you found, and get some obsidian?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's tons of obsidian down in the ravine, just make sure to do it with water flowing"

"Alright" She emptied most of her inventory into the chests, before making the diamond pickaxe and descending into the mine.

Meanwhile, I made a pulverizer, redstone furnace, leadstone energy conduits, waterproof pipes, an aqueous accumulator and a steam dynamo. Then I set them all up, with the machines on the second floor, the dynamos on the first, and a small pool of water with the aqueous accumulator drawing from out the back.

Then I made a couple of Buildcraft hoppers, and stacked them up on top of the pulverizer, and put pipes leading all the way into the chest that stored all of our ingots from the furnace. Then I had to go through and configure the machines, set them so they would run without a redstone signal, etc.

After I had finished all of this, I heard Lauren coming back up the mine, and went out to meet her.

"I got almost a stack" She said, and my eyes widened.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting that much, but alright, thanks" I replied as she passed it all to me. It was strange, no items had any weight, and they were minimized to a much smaller size when you held them out. It was still all so new, but so normal at the same time.

I put 16 obsidian in the pulverizer, made a nether portal with ten of it, and then put the rest of it in the smeltery.

Now we were getting somewhere...

Yay, I hope you're satisfied with this slightly longer chapter, because I'm focusing myself on MOTS right now. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 - Factions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT

A/N: Okay, so the reason I haven't done any updates on this in AGES is because I've got a series on my Youtube Channel going called Survival of the Smartest, inspired by this. Although, the videos are of an ever so slightly different tone, hehe. But, if you do go and watch it, don't comment making any references to fanfiction, because I would rather it was kept private, thank you :)

: / / www . youtube watch?v=B-kOnhEEhQI

Also, I've completely lost inspiration for this story, and I think it's because I don't have a goal. If any of you think you can help with that, then please PM me, otherwise there's a high chamce of abandonment for this story. :(

Chapter Seven – Factions

Over the course of a whole minecraft day I set about making Tinker's Construct tools, as was the norm. A few times I had to go down into the mines to get more obsidian, iron and aluminium, beacause we were using a lot of alumite to make our tools.

Meanwhile, upstairs Lauren was setting up all of the Thermal Expansion machines – except the really useless ones – including another furnace and pulverizer; they would come in handy later. Then I went upstairs and made a TON of moss stone in the liquid transposer using water buckets and cobblestone. Then I made it all into balls of moss, and put auto repair on all of our tools. Then I added redstone to all of them, using up all of what we had, and a couple of other modifiers that were specifically useful on those tools. After all of this, we hardly had any resources.

"Right! Time to go mining again, but properly this time!" I announced, throwing Lauren's tools over to her.

"Okay, shouldn't we make backpacks or something?" She wondered.

"Ah, good point" I said, quickly making four miner's backpacks, and two diggers ones, and chucking half of them to her. "Right, now we can go"

We spent days down underground, just digging with our hammers, exploring caves, gathering every single resource we could. But, by the end of it, we were hopelessly lost, and had to dig upwards to get out.

"Ahh...sweet fresh air" Lauren said in relief, and we both breathed in the smell of...incense? Then we took a look around and got quite a shock. There was a big tower rising upwards, and all around us we could see runes, and pillars of quartz, things we sure as hell did not recognise.

"Ummm...where are we?" I wondered, getting out of the hole and helping Lauren out.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted, and we turned to see...erm...a person made of...circuits it seemed, holding a bow with an arrow pointed towards us. We slowly raised our hands into the air.

"Um...sorry?" I said uncertainly. "Wait hang on, you're here as well? Like, you were in real life, and then you were suddenly just...here?"

"Yeah...hey Red, these people know what's going on!" He shouted over his shoulder, and...something came walking out of a building towards us.

"Well?" He asked when he got closer.

"We...don't know what's going on either, we were just mining, got lost, and dug straight up and found ourselves here" Lauren explained.

"Well...they seem peaceful enough" Red muttered to the other guy, before turning to us. "Welcome to Flatline"

"Welcome to what now?" I was confused.

"Flatline; it's our faction. It's all these buildings and arcane spells you see all around you" Red explained.

"Okay...can we just...leave please?" I asked.

"Not without a fee" The electric guy ordered.

"Okay...well, we have just been mining, so...what do you need?"

"Some iron would be handy right about now actually" Red thought.

"Alright..." I threw over 16 iron ore, and they picked it up.

"Okay, you're free to go" Red decided.

"Uhhh...ok..." We put our hands down, and slowly backed off, before starting to run for the hills...

Well, I hope red the lugia and stampylongnose are happy with that chapter! :D R&R!


End file.
